Huyendo por tu Amor
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Durante una fiesta de navidad la tía Elroy intenta comprometer a sus sobrinos, todo con la intención de aumentar la cuantiosa fortuna que ya poseen y con esto apartar definitivamente a Candy y Albert, lo que provoca que nuestro rubio emprenda la huida, junto a todos los herederos de la familia en busca de algo tan preciado como el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

Resumen: Durante una fiesta de navidad la tía Elroy intenta comprometer a sus sobrinos, todo con la intención de aumentar la cuantiosa fortuna que ya poseen y con esto apartar definitivamente a Candy y Albert, lo que provoca que nuestro rubio emprenda la huida, junto a todos los herederos de la familia en busca de algo tan preciado como el amor

 _ **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a mi amiga Paula Giménez (mi Pau), no dejes de sonreír mi hermanita, esperemos que lo malo pase y que nada de lo bueno cambie**_

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

Era la noche de navidad. Y la familia se encontraba con muchos ánimos para la gran fiesta que se daría en la mansión Andrew.

En la mansión de Chicago, como anfitriones estaríamos Albert y yo, la tía abuela estaba extrañamente risueña. Dios que terror Me dio cuando volteo y la encuentro viendo directamente hacia donde estamos parados Albert Y yo recibiendo a los invitado, era como ver al chupacabras  
Cuando estaba por tomar su presa, sentí un estremecimiento de solo verla

-Pequeña te sientes mal? Tienes frío? Me Pregunta Albert, Le contestó con la voz apenas audible  
-No Albert, tengo miedo de la tía  
Albert con disimulo voltea y ve al lugar en donde ella está, La tía conversaba con Sara y Eliza las tres están viéndonos con sonrisas macabras

-Rayos acá está pasando algo princesa, ya estoy cansado de tanta tontería con estas mujeres, las voy a mandar a un convento como sigan con maquinaciones y sus malas intenciones

A la fiesta asistieron periodista, Políticos, Aristócratas y muchos familiares que venían desde Escocia, Francia y Londres, algo pasaba se sentía en el ambiente, muchas miradas sonrisas hacia nosotros cuando recibimos a los invitados y al darles la bienvenida nos felicitaban, Albert y yo solo podíamos sonreír y agradecer, Como anfitriones nos tocó abrir el baile, yo tenía una sensación extraña, esa sensación que te dice que algo malo se avecina, mientras bailamos le digo a mi compañero

-Albert no te parece que el ambiente está extraño?  
-Pues sí pequeña, no entiendo por qué todos nos miran de esa manera, Por qué nos felicitaron tanto? Será por la fiesta? La verdad estaba aterrorizada no sabía qué decirle y pensaba, Dios que no salga la tía con una de las suyas, hoy quiero llevar a Albert debajo del muérdago.

Logramos bailar tres piezas entre risas, bromas y logrando olvidándonos de la extraña sensación que ambos teníamos, solo eramos los dos, que maravilloso sentir el contacto de nuestras manos y la complicidad de la cercanía, Con una seña la tía abuela nos llama y para mis adentros pienso "que fastidio ahora que nos dirá? Seguro nos regaña por bailar tanto tiempo juntos"

-Candice, William no han visto a Archie y a Niel? Cuestionó la tía con una mueca en su cara que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa, Dios por qué? Pensaba yo tratando de mantenerme detrás de Albert

\- Candice, Albert quiero presentarles al Conde Wladimir Bramlegens, la Duquesa Alexandra Giodorv, la Varonesa thysein Macvals y Lady Soffia Socks

Wladimir era un hombre mayor que Albert de caballos claros como el color del trigo, era blanco y un poco más bajo que Albert, sus ojos eran marrones y su sonrisa era fingida, tenía una mirada libidinosa, la mustia de Eliza se reía al ver mi cara de espanto

Alexandra al ver a Albert casi se lo come con la mirada, era una mujer delgada de cabellos largos y muy negros, igual que sus ojos, su nariz recta y un poco grande para su cara, le daban una apariencia de mosca muerta, me provocaba brindarle y sacarles los ojos por Cómo veía a mi Albert, mi príncipe

Lady Thysein era una chica joven pelirroja de cabellos lacios y ojos color miel, muy linda pero igual que la Alexandra no dejaba de ver a mi Albert, quería gritarles ES MIO, MIO NO LO VEAN, pero no dije nada guarde la compostura no quería avergonzar a Albert ni molestar a la Tía abuela

Sofía tenía cara de fastidio, pobre chica se notaba que el tal Wladimir no le agradaba, tenía el cabello castaño rizado como él mío, sus ojo eran azules con destellos verdes cuando la vi de inmediato me grado, tenía pecas pero no se le notaban tanto como a mi

Albert posó su mano sobre la mía y me la apretó para que me calmará en su semblante se veía la molestia y la repulsión que ese hombre le causaba por como me estaba mirando

Wladimir, Alexandra y Thysen saludaron con simulada cortesía, mientras Soffia se notaba fastidiada, yo solo sonreía sin decir absolutamente nada, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, QUÉ EDUCACIÓN Y QUE PERROS CHIQUITOS? Ese hombre libidinoso me estaba desnudando con la mirada

La tía sonreía con un malicia, toda la piel se me erizo, fue tanto que por instinto me pegué más a Albert, todos Conversamos por un momento de cosas banales, que pobreza de alma manifestaban estos tres seres, y la pobre Soffia ni abría la boca, con mucha educación me disculpe ya que tenia sed.

-Tía, Wladimir, Alexandra, Thysen, soffia disculpen, necesito ir por algo de beber, Albert por favor me acompañas?  
-Por supuesto también necesito tomar algo, con su permiso, después de dar unos pasos y alejarnos de ese grupo de gente que alivio senti

-Albert esa gente no me gusta, viste que sonrisa tan tenebrosa la de la tía? Tengo miedo Albert

-Pequeña yo también me espante con la sonrisa de la tía, no me gustó la manera como te veía ese hombre, no le sonrías, no quiero ver que le sonríes de nuevo , no sea que ese tipo piense otra cosa que no es.

\- Oh Albert yo no hice nada por qué me dices eso?

-Pues nada ya lo sé, solo no quiero que le Sonrías, me hierve la sangre cuando alguien te mira así, solo pude ver molestia en sus ojos y sin pensar acaricie su rostro sonriendo y él me correspondió

CONTINUARÁ...

SU OPINIÓN ES IMPORTANTE ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DEJE UN MENSAJE QUE SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

Resumen: Durante una fiesta de navidad la tía Elroy intenta comprometer a sus sobrinos, todo con la intención de aumentar la cuantiosa fortuna que ya poseen y con esto apartar definitivamente a Candy y Albert, lo que provoca que nuestro rubio emprenda la huida, junto a todos los herederos de la familia en busca de algo tan preciado como el amor

 _ **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a mi amiga Paula Giménez (mi Pau), no dejes de sonreír mi hermanita, esperemos que lo malo pase y que nada de lo bueno cambie**_

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

MI SALVADOR

Nos percatamos que Alexandra y el hombre ese se aproximaban con la tía y como pudimos nos escabullimos entre la gente que bailaba, casi logramos emprender la huida cundo nos tomamos con Arichie y Annie que sin dejarnos pasar empezaron ha parlotear y soltar elogios sobre la fiesta, lo elegante y hermoso que estaba todo y lo bien que la gente hablaba de la fiesta.  
Lo quería fulminar con la mirada

-Archie por favor cubrenos necesitamos salir se acá, es más tú también deberías moverte porque la tía te anda buscando y también a Niel

Casi logramos llegar a la puerta cuando a nuestras espaldas escuchamos una voz que nos espanto y paramos en seco.

Candy, William a adonde creen ustedes dos que van?

Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles uichh quería agarrar a Archie por la solapa del traje y zarandearlo por inoportuno y aparecer cuando mo debía.

-Al jardín tía, necesito tomar un poco de aire Albert me acompañará.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada la tía tomo a Albert por el brazo y de un solo templon lo separa de mi y lo guía hasta donde esta la Alexandra, pobre con su mirada me pedía ayuda, al estar frente de moscorofio de la Alexandra le dice la tía

-Lady Alexandra será un honor para William bailar con usted, Wladimir será un honor y un placer para Candice bailar lo que queda de la velada con usted.

¡Dios que horror que hombre tan feo y asqueroso! Pensé que hago? Sera que me desmayo? Y si me toca? Nooo mejor no, ayudame señor ayudante por favor imploraba al Señor en silencio.

Albert estaba conteniendo la respiración apretando tanto los dientes que la mandíbula la tenia tensa

Cuando Wladimir estaba por tomarme del brazo. Una idea ilumina mi pensamiento

-Disculpe tía, lamento no poder complacerle pero le prometí a mi primo bailar con el porque...

El mustio del Archie ni me dejo terminar de hablar, cuando vio mis intenciones tomo a Annie de la mano y la saco Bailar, quería matarlo

Cómo respuesta a mis plegarias el buen Dios me contesto, y para mi buena o mala suerte Niel inocente por primera vez en su vida fue mi tabla de salvación.

Sin mediar palabras lo tome del brazo y continúe hablando  
Tia le prometí a Mi primo bailar con el por los viejos tiempo y Albert esta de acuerdo ¿Verdad Albert?  
\- Si tía lo lamento ya Candy tenia ese compromiso

Neil extrañado me siguió sin decir una sola palabra, ya en la pista por fin me pregunta

-Qué Promesa me hiciste que yo no recuerdo Candy?  
-Vamos Niel, ayudame esta me la debes por tantos malos ratos que me haz hecho pasar desde que nos conocemos, no crees?

La expresión de la cara de Niel cambió ahora se notaba triste, luego de unos segundos con la voz apagada decía viendo sobre mi cabeza como a la nada

-Candy pensé que tú ya me habías perdonado , te prometí cambiar y todos los días trató de cumplir mi promesa, no sabes lo difícil que es, si tengo día con día a mi hermana y a mi madre tratando de llenarme la cabeza de malos Pensamientos  
-Niel perdoname no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que ese hombre me da miedo y no quiero que me dejes sola, mira al pobre Albert lo compadezco, con disimulo Niel giro dejándome de espaldas a Albert, lo vi trataba de contener la risa.  
-Oh pobre William Candy ¿Quien es esa mujer? Parece un pulpo y el pobre no se puede safar de ella, al imaginar la escena que Niel me describía no pude aguantar las ganas se reír  
-Ya quiero encontrarme yo una novia como tú que no sea celosa Candy, al escuchar eso deje de reír  
-Niel no digas eso por favor ¿O quieres que la tía me mande a un convento?  
-Por favor Candy los dos sabemos que más tarda ella en tramitar tú administración al convento que tú escaspandote, eso, asumiendo que no Intentaras escapar antes

Los dos nos vimos y soltaromos la risa, extrañamente la amistad con Niel cada día era más Cercana y poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en su confidente y muchas veces en su paño de lágrimas, ni yo misma entiendo como nuestra amistad fue creciendo

-Candy, Candy llamando a Cand Neil llamando a Candy  
-Ya callate si no quieres que te pique un ojo con el dedo, a lo que el responde haciendo un gesto de miedo y los dos volvimos a reír

De cuando, en cuando lograbamos ver entre la gente a Eliza y a La tía con caras de molestia y del otro lado de la pista a el pobre Albert, sufriendo en compañía de aquella mujer tan odiosa, me daba una pena por él,  
después de bailar unas ocho piezas seguidas estábamos cansados y sedientos y le pedí a mi compañero ir a la mesa de las bebidas, no sin antes suplicarle que no permitiera que aquel sujeto tan desagradable me sacará a bailar, me vio con esa sonrisa tan típica de él y me contesta

-Vamos Candy el honor de ser tú acompañante no es algo que se me da todos los días ¿Acaso crees que me voy a dejar intimidar? Además no me gusta como te mira ese hombre y créeme, yo se lo que está detrás de la expresión de su cara

CONTINUARÁ...

SU OPINIÓN ES IMPORTANTE ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DEJE UN MENSAJE QUE SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

Resumen: Durante una fiesta de navidad la tía Elroy intenta comprometer a sus sobrinos, todo con la intención de aumentar la cuantiosa fortuna que ya poseen y con esto apartar definitivamente a Candy y Albert, lo que provoca que nuestro rubio emprenda la huida, junto a todos los herederos de la familia en busca de algo tan preciado como el amor

 _ **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a mi amiga Paula Giménez (mi Pau), no dejes de sonreír mi hermanita, esperemos que lo malo pase y que nada de lo bueno cambie**_

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

EL ANUNCIO

-Gracias Neil, fue lo único que puede decirle así que solo le abrace por el gesto protector que tenia conmigo, al separarnos nos dirigimos por unas bebidas

-¿Quién nos abría dicho cuatro años atrás que hoy estaríamos así candy? Con una amplia sonrisa me abrazo por los hombros con mucha complicidad, solo podíamos reír ya que nadie abría creído que esto pudiera pasar ni en mil años, mientras nos dirigimos a unas sillas ubicadas junto a las bebidas, Neil buscaba con la mirada al tal Wladimir antes de ir por algo para beber

Archie y Annie venían caminando una y vez más le di gracias a mi Dios por la compañía, ambos se sentaron y Archie, me veía con pesar sin decir absolutamente nada, para mi tranquilidad al voltear vi a Neil que traía las bebidas, al decir la verdad no creo que Archie sea capaz de enfrentar al tipejo ese o a la tía, junto a Neil me sentía segura

-Uff, increíble la cantidad de gente que asistió a esta fiesta, decía Neil con cara de fastidio y pocos amigos

-¿Ya vienes a molestar? Soltó Archie sin espera que mi pobre amigo me entregará mi bebida o tomará asiento

-Hey para tu tren primo que yo estoy acompañado a esta dulce princesa, yo no salí corriendo espantado cuando ese tipo quiso ir a bailar con ella

-Si Archie dejalo en paz, es más ni me hables de no ser por él hago el ridículo y me toca bailar con ese tipo tan desagradable

Annie con cara de espanto enseguida salió en defensa de su novio

-Candy perdoname fue mi culpa, antes de que tú y Albert bajarán me tope con ese hombre y me miró de una manera tan fea que le pedí a Archie que no me dejara sola

-Que bonito muy bonito mi primo y mi hermana me dejan a mi suerte con un viejo lívidinodo y feo

-Por favor Candy para eso está tú caballero de reluciente armadura, dijo Neil guiñando un ojo, aquella expresión fue tan chistosa que los cuatro nos pusimos al mismo tiempo de repente escuchamos la voz chillona de una mujer

-William deberías dejar que los jóvenes se diviertan a gusto mientras tú y yo seguimos en lo nuestro, uff al escuchar eso senti nuevamente ganas de sacarle los ojos a esa mujer

-Disculpen, Annie por favor acompañame al tocador, le dije molesta antes de perder la compostura

-Candy mira a Eliza con esas mujeres ¿Quienes serán? Al ver de quien se trataba solo me dio pesar la chica de cabello risado y sin saber por qué le son reí y le guiñe el ojo, la chica me sonreía

-Annie la chica de cabello rojo es la Varones no se de que y tiene un nombre raro y la otra chica se llama Soffia pobre está fastidia ¿le viste la cara?

-Umm nunca las vi antes Candy

-Pues yo tampoco Annie, mejor apresurate, no sea que ese hombre nos vea por favor, casi llegamos corriendo la tocador, mientras tanto en el salón Eliza destilaba como siempre su veneno

-Thysen, Soffia ya llegaron mi hermano Neil y mi primo Archie ya le aviso a la tía Elroy para que les mande a buscar, diciendo esto se encaminó Hasta donde se encontraba Wladimir, Sara y Elroy

-Tía Elroy podríamos hablar un segundo por favor  
-por supuesto hija, con permiso dijo Elroy y se apartó un poco de sus invitados

-Eliza ¿Qué modales son estos?

-Tías esas huérfanas están con Neil y Archie

-Eliza tranquila, no quiero escándalos no te preocupes en el momento del brindis se anunciara el compromiso de Candice y William y ya no habrá marcha atrás y eso será todo, Eliza sonreía al escuchar esto  
-Esta bien tía.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **Carolina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

Resumen: Durante una fiesta de navidad la tía Elroy intenta comprometer a sus sobrinos, todo con la intención de aumentar la cuantiosa fortuna que ya poseen y con esto apartar definitivamente a Candy y Albert, lo que provoca que nuestro rubio emprenda la huida, junto a todos los herederos de la familia en busca de algo tan preciado como el amor

 _ **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a mi amiga Paula Giménez (mi Pau), no dejes de sonreír mi hermanita, esperemos que lo malo pase y que nada de lo bueno cambie**_

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

EL SECRETO

En el salón tres jóvenes con cara de molestia, se veían sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención al parloteo de la odiosa mujer, que más que compañía era una molestia para el grupo de jóvenes

-Que mujer tan Fastidiosa ja ja ja ja, Pobre de Albert piensa Neil

-Annie por qué te demoras tanto que suplicio tener que aguantar esto, pensaba Archie

-Te ves tan bella, ese vestido se te ve tan lindo, como me habría gustado besarte, (suspira) si cierro los ojos puedo oler tu perfume, diantres como odio estas fiesta pensaba Albert

Eliza al percatarse de que annie y candy no están junto a los hombres de la familia aprovecho para invitar las dos mujeres hasta ahora desconocidas, para presentar a los otros dos hombres de la familia

-Disculpa Eliza cual de esos jóvenes es tu hermano? Pregunta la Varonesa

-El chico moreno es mi hermano Neil

-Es muy atractivo, no tanto como William pero es atractivo, Devorando a Albert con la mirada paso a ver a Neil y pensó, cuando menos no es un hombre feo ni está viejo

-Eliza disculpa, necesito ir al tocador podría indicarme en donde esta? Le pregunto Soffía

-Por supuesto camina hasta la escaleras, luego al fondo y a la derecha, le indica Eliza y se queda viéndola con una mirada extraña, esta mujer me cae mal tiene algo que me desagrada profundamente, negando con la cabeza trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su pensamiento y se concentro en la Varonesa que la sacó de sus aparentemente silencio

-Eliza apresurate quiero que me presentes a tu hermano

-Si por supuesto  
Neil al percatarse que su hermana venia Hasta ellos le dio un codazo a Archie y se apresuró a decir

-Archie, por qué no aprovechamos y me muestras lo que te enviaron tus padres?

-Neil esta loco? No te voy a mostrar nada, Neil paso un brazo por el hombro de su primo y lo forzó a empujones a que caminara

-Disculpe tío pero es ahora o nunca, dígale a las chicas que fuimos a ver el baúl que le llego a este despistado que enseguida bajamos, Albert los vio alejarse perplejo ya que estos dos eran todo menos Unidos, rayos me las van a pagar ustedes , pensó el pobre rubio

Cuando Eliza logra llegar hasta el grupo le dedica su mejor sonrisa a Albert

-Tío Neil a donde se fue?

-Subió con Archie a ver un baúl que le llegó de la India

-Entonces con permiso subiremos para ver que le enviaron los tíos

Ya estaban por retirarse cuando escucho la voz autoritaria de de su tío  
-Eliza no es propio de una señorita subir a la alcoba de un caballero

-Pero tío mi hermano estará presente, no veo mayor problema

-Eliza ya te dije que no es propio de una dama, contesto el hombre furioso sin entender que interés movía a la muchacha

-Pero tío?  
-Pero nada Elisa, te agradezco acompañar a las señorita, tengo que hablar un momento con George, Sin decir más, hizo una reverencia y se retiró buscando con la mirada a su amigo Hasta que lo encontró, y con una seña le indico que lo esperaba en el estudio

En el tocador Annie esperaba y hablan sin parar por primera vez en la vida, hablaba yo solo escuchaba tenía una sensación extraña, como cuando una rafaga de viento fuerte viene y tú lo sientes pero no lo ves

-Buenas disculpen. Se escuchó una voz y Annie brinco del susto

-Candy grito Annie, no cerraste la puerta con seguro

-Yo entre primero que tú, le dije señalándola con mi dedo índice

-Disculpen por favor no quiero incomodar, disculpe Candy necesito hablar en privado con usted

-Conmigo? Pregunté con curiosidad

-Si, pero tiene que ser en privado es un asunto delicado y muy urgente

-Entonces me retiro dijo Annie

-No Annie espera, eres mi hermana y no vas a salir sola con el sádico ese suelto afuera

-El sádico? Pregunta la chica recién llegada poniéndose pálida, Annie y yo soltamos a reír al ver la cara pálida de la chica

-Disculpa por favor no queremos asustarte le dije al la pobre chica ¿que es eso tan urgente que quieres decirme?

Pero antes permiteme presentarte a mi hermana Annie Soffia, Soffia Annie

-Mucho gusto Soffia  
-Mucho gusto , pero ustedes no se parecen en nada

-No verdad? Ella esta más flaquita, pero yo soy más bonita ja ja ja ja ja, Annie subió la mirada al cielo y grito

-Candyyy y soffia comenzó a reír fue tan chistoso que soffia y yo terminamos abrazas viendo a Annie roja y molesta mirándonos a las dos como queriendo desaparecernos

-Pues ustedes si se parecen Hasta en las pecas, Sorprendidas nos volteamos a ver y de nuevo soltamos la risa, realmente las dos teníamos pecas sobre la nariz y los ojos verdes solo que los de ella eran un tono distinto

-Vamos Annie no te molestes es jugando le dije

-Pues yo no, de verdad podrían decir que son hermanas, si no es por el color de cabello

-Annie estas celosa tú fuiste, eres y seras por siempre mi hermana, sin importar nada nos abrazamos y ya las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas

-Annie cuando dejarás de ser una niña llorona? Le pregunte secando sus lágrimas, ella nuevamente me abrazo con fuerza

-No se que haría sin ti Candy, Soffia nos observo en silencio con una expresión triste en su cara y parecía que estaba por llorar, En medio de las lágrimas Annie ve a Soffia

-Disculpe ella se las arregla para hacerme llorar ¿que es lo que tenia que decirle a Candy?

-Oh, es cierto Ya lo había olvidado ¿Candy usted sabe cual es el motivo de esta fiesta?

-Por favor me podrías tutear? no me gustan tanta formalidad, la fiesta la da la familia por motivo de la Navidad. Soffia me ve y cerrando los ojos, comienza a mover la cabeza diciendo que no con una cara de molestia

-No Candy ese no es el motivo de esta fiesta por lo visto a ustedes los han engañado, Annie y yo abrimos muchísimo los ojos por el asombro

-Engañados? A nosotros? A quienes? Pregunte sobre saltada tomando la mano de Annie

-A todos ustedes Candy Mandame Elroy arreglo matrimonio para los cuatro herederos de la familia Andrew, estas uniones pretende aumentar el caudal de la fortuna Andrew

\- Eso no puede ser dijo Annie pálida ¿a los cuatro? ¿estas segura que es a los cuatro?

\- Pero no puede ser Albert no permitirá eso, Archie, Neil, Eliza y yo no permitiremos eso, bueno no se si Eliza, pero estoy segura que nosotros no

-¿Eliza? Pregunto Soffia, no Candy Eliza no

\- Entonces solo somos tres no cuatro dije sin pensar

-No Candy los cuatro Archie. Neil, tú y al Sr. WILLIAM

\- ¿Qué? Gritamos Annie y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿No puede ser acaso se volvió a confabular en nuestra contra? La tía esta loca? ¿Soffia como puedes saber tú eso y nosotros no ? Ella bajo la mirada, pregunte molesta

\- Porque yo estoy implicada en esta locura y no me quiero casar por imposición

-¿Soffia pero con quién supuestamente nos comprometerá la tia? Pregunto nuevamente

-El Duque , La Condesa, La Varonesa y conmigo, necesitamos hacer algo, yo pensé que ustedes estaban de acuerdo con toda esta locura pero viendo como han evitado tú y tus primos al Duque, pues me atrevo a pedir tú ayuda para evitar esto, que al parecer es inevitable

-Inevitable es la muerte y nosotros estamos bien vivos, solté, ya recuperada del asombro y con mi mente trabajando a mil por hora

-Tú no digas nada Soffia, sal y disfruta el espectáculo le dije guiñándole un ojo, tome la mano de Annie y con mucho sigilo nos escabullimos hacia las escaleras de servicio hasta mi habitación

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

Resumen: Durante una fiesta de navidad la tía Elroy intenta comprometer a sus sobrinos, todo con la intención de aumentar la cuantiosa fortuna que ya poseen y con esto apartar definitivamente a Candy y Albert, lo que provoca que nuestro rubio emprenda la huida, junto a todos los herederos de la familia en busca de algo tan preciado como el amor

 _ **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a mi amiga Paula Giménez (mi Pau), no dejes de sonreír mi hermanita, esperemos que lo malo pase y que nada de lo bueno cambie**_

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

TODO CON SIGILO

George espera a Albert en el despacho Como siempre su expresión era indescifrable, se encontraba de espalda a la puerta, con la mirada perdida hacia la oscuridad de la noche, cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse a sus espaldas, voltea lentamente y se encuentra con la cara seria y un gesto de visible molestia de su joven amigo acercarse hasta donde el se encuentra parado

-¿Muchacho por qué tienes esa cara?  
-Vamos George suéltalo de una vez, ¿dime que es lo que está sucediendo acá? Estoy seguro que algo sucede quiero saber George ¿Quien invito al tal Duque?

-Madam Elroy, según entendí ella de una conversación que sostenía con Eliza, esta noche ella espera cerrar un trato que será de beneficio para la familia

-No tengo ningún negocio pendiente con ese hombre y si te soy sincero nunca Haría negocios con un hombre como ese

-William por qué dices? eso el Duque Wladimir posee una gran fortuna

-Puede ser dueño de medio mundo y ni así haría negocios con él

-Y podrías decirme la razón de tu actitud? Pregunta el hombre moreno

-George por el amor de Dios ¿Qué acaso estas cielo?

-Para nada, solo di porque te molesta tanto?

-A caso tú no viste como casi se abalanza sobre Candy, un atisbo de sonrisa aparece en el semblante de George, luego gira su cuerpo hacia las Ventana y minutos después con su acostumbrado tono de voz comienza hablar

-Me temo que esta vez Madam Elroy fue muy lejos, pretende comprometer en matrimonio a los 4 herederos de la familia

-¿Cómo? ¿acaso enloqueció? Yo nunca obligaría a los chicos casarse si ellos no lo desean pobre Elisa, porque ni siquiera ella merece eso.

El moreno se voltea con una ceja arqueada y ve al rubio y con mucha Calma comienza a explicar

-Realmente no tienes que compadecer a Elisa ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

-¡Claro que escuche! Contesto Albert sin entender

-Entonces permite que sea más especifico, los herederos son el joven Archie, el joven Neil, la señorita Candy y Tú

Cuando George dijo Candy la cara del rubio se transformó  
-Esta loca si cree que voy a permitir eso ¿con que autoridad o derecho busca comprometernos?

-Lamentablemente Sara y Eliza tienen sus manos metidas en esto

-George en cuanto termine la fiesta le pondré fin a Esta locura

-La mentó decirte que lo hagas debes hacerlo ya, porque pretende comprometer a la Señorita Candy esta noche

-¿Qué Diantres tiene esa mujer en la cabeza? ¿ Y pretendía hacer esto a mis espada? pues ya fue suficiente de esto para mí, necesito que el viaje sea para tres y no para dos, solventa eso por favor, pide que preparen el área de los camarotes de la familia en el próximo barco que salgas de la naviera, que desde New York nos registren como pasajeros a otros destinos a diferentes, para el día de nuestra partida

-William sobre ese particular, quería informarte que con la situación de la post guerra, no están saliendo con la misma regularidad las embarcaciones hacia Europa, si no toman del barco el día 26 tendrá que ser después de año nuevo

-Entonces no podremos despistar con lo de los barcos ¿pero si con los vagones? ¿verdad?

-Uno de los barcos zarpa para Sudamérica ese mismo día, dos horas antes que el que va hacia Europa

-Perfecto George dile a dorothy que por favor prepare el equipaje de Archie, el de Candy y el mio

-Te recomiendo sean lo más discreto posible, reforzaron el personal de seguridad, imaginando tal vez que la Señorita Candy se oponga y trate de escapar

-George esto complicará todo

-La respuesta de la Señorita Patty fue afirmativa, te estará esperando en Escocia con su padre para realizar el matrimonio a tu arribo, Con cara de pesar Albert se quedo viendo s George

-¿Un matrimonio? Esto mo debió suceder así, espero que Candy y Archie puedan comprender

En las habitaciones del segundo piso 6 mujer parecían un torbellino empacando, dos en la habitación de Albert, dos en la de Archie y Anne ayudando a Candy, ya tenían más de una hora en eso cuando por fin terminaron

-Señorita Candy ya está el equipaje del Joven Archie y el señor William, ¿que hacemos ahora? Pregunta una abrumada Dorothy

-Saquen las maletas por el área de servicio, también los baúles, sean Discretos, pídele al chófer de Albert que tome el coche nuevo y lo lleve a dos Km de la misión y lo esconda en el bosque, a mi chófer que lo siga en otro auto, Dorothy tiene que ser rápido y con discreción por favor

-Si Candy ¿estas segura que el señor no se va molestar?

-No, Como crees se alegrará de que le salvemos el pellejo

-Candy tengo miedo, sabes que mis padres no están en casa y me iba a quedar contigo

-umm Pues entonces te vas ya para tu cada, preparar tu equipaje y tus documentos y nos esperas a que pasemos por ti, pídele ayuda a personas de tu confianza y no despiertes a la servidumbre por favor

-Estas segura ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa?

-Porque conozco a la Tía Annie

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **Carolina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

UNA CONFRONTACIÓN INESPERADA

Luego de poner todo en orden bajamos al salón afortunadamente todo estaba en calma y por lo visto nadie notó nuestra ausencia aquella situación por alguna extraña razón me causaba risa y una extraña emoción, quizás por la adrenalina que corría por todo mí cuerpo de pensar en huir, no pude más que sonreír al pensar, huir otra huida ji ji ji ji ji ji ji reía interiormente

-¿Qué te divierte tanto? Pregunta mí hermana medio molesta

-Nada Annie, tienes que disimular, busque entre la multitud de gente a mi buen George, pero no logre ubicarlo  
-¿Candy quien me llevara a mi casa?

-Espera un momento que estoy tratando de pesar, podrías ayudarme a ubicar pronto a George y ya deja temblar.

Entre tanta gente no lo veíamos por ningún lado, Annie ahogo un grito y al sentir que le jalan el brazo con brusquedad y yo me volví preparada para golpear a quien la estaba tomando de la cintura, pero cuando casi atino el golpe alguien detiene ni puño y una voz bastante molesta detrás de mi me hace retroceder

-Esos no son modales de una princesa ¿gatita por qué quieres golpearme?

-Archie ¿por qué nos das ese asunto estas loco? Te daré tu merecido granuja, le dije entre dientes, simulando una sonrisa

Me volteó y continuó con mi búsqueda hasta que Por fin logro divisar a George, sin más tomo la mano de Annie y me la llevo casi a rastras ñ

-George, George lo llame al verlo alejarse hacía la zona del servicio

-Diga Señorita Candy, rompiendo el protocolo solté la mano de mi hermana y corrí los último pasos que me separaban de mi querido George y lo abrace

-Primero me saludas bien y me das mi abrazo le dije y luego nada de Señorita, lo vi y hice un puchero sabiendo que el no resistiría verme haciendo ese gesto

-ok, esta bien contesto abrazándose

-George ¿Hasta cuando entenderás que eres como mi padre? Tu eres mi padre

\- Es un honor que me veas así Candy, me dijo y me vio con ternura

-George necesito que consigas a alguien que lleve a Annie a sus casa lo más pronto posible

-Candy necesito hacer algo que me ordenó William primero

-No George, esto es urgente por favor, solo te tomará un minuto por favor

-¿Por qué siempre que quieres algo es urgente?

-Porque lo es, vamos confía en mi, le dije guiñando un ojo, a lo que respondió volteando los ojos hacía el techo y levantado las manos como señal de rendición

-Le diré a tu chófer que la lleve

-No George el no puede, conteste

-Entonces le diré al chófer de William que la lleve

-Tampoco puede, vamos George necesito a Annie en su casa ya

-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-Si George pasa que Annie se quiere ir a su casa, dije con desesperación ¿será posible que alguien de seguridad la lleve George?

-Por supuesto Arthur esta en la puerta principal podría decirle

-Si George Arthur es de confianza ¿podrías hacer antes de cumplir tu otro encargo por fis?

-Claro que si, acompañeme Señorita Annie, al escuchar esto no pude más que abrazarlo nuevamente

-Gracias se que siempre puedo contar contigo, le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Eso no lo dudes hija, fue todo lo que dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo

Sin más demora nos dirigimos a la puerta en donde se encontraba Arthur, quien era más que un escolta para Albert

-Arthur lleva por favor a la Señorita a su casa en este momento y regresas a la brevedad posible

-Con mucho gusto, George necesito que refuercen la seguridad acá, no me gusta la actitud de estos sujetos que supuestamente cuidan a esos invitados especiales, me dan mala espina, dos de los chóferes salieron y pretendían requisarlos, como Dorithy intervino uno de ellos fue muy irrespetuoso, por suerte dos de los chicos escucharon y lograron intervenir

George volteó a verme y le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y el volteó a ver a Arturo para continuar hablando

-De esto ni una palabra, fueron por un encargo de William

-Ya lo se George, el punto es que ellos no están acá para requisar a los nuestros, no me gusto su actitud

-Esta bien que me informaras, ya resuelvo esa situación lleva a la señorita

De vuelta al salón estaban Archie y Neil desconcertados por la manera en que desaparecimos entre la gente

-¿Y mi novia? Pregunta mi primo claramente molesto

-Se fue a Su casa, ven necesito decirte algo, lo tome del brazo y al ver que Neil no se movía lo vi con enfado

-Muévete Neil no seas perezoso, antes de llegas a la puerta divisamos a Annie, estaba pálida y respiraba visiblemente asustada, nos apresuramos casi corriendo hasta ella y Archie la abrazo con fuerza

-¿Qué sucede por qué estás tan pálida?

-Nos apuntaron Archie, contesto con un hilo de voz

-Arthur ¿en donde está Arthur? Pregunte al no verlo, sin pensarlo corrí hasta el coche y con horror vi como dos hombres lo sometían, y uno lo golpeaba y comencé a correr más rápido, detrás venían Neil y Archie, al alcanzarlos tome del brazo aquel sujeto que era casi tan alto como Albert para que no continuará golpeandolo, el hombre sin ver me empujó y caí junto a Arthur y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe que seguramente se avecinaba, en su lugar escuche un sin fin de armas ser montadas y lista para ser utilizadas y los gritos de Neil

-Alto ¿ustedes Están locos? Grito sin dejar de correr Neil.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de gente que se aproximaba corriendo y la voz de Archie y Annie, en medio de todo ese caos, solo oraba por Arthur y por mi y lo abracé más fuente

Candy, Candy escuchaba que me llamaban, era como un eco que resonaba en mi cabeza, hasta que se fue silenciado y solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón

-Candy estas bien escuche la voz de Neil

-¿Acaso están locos? Gritaba Archie, ¿que rayos creen que hacen?

-Mejor se retiran y no se metan en esto, grito uno de los hombre

-Annie ayudala, dijo Neil, y se levantó para confrontar a los dos hombres y a otros cinco que los estaban apoyando

-¿Es que acaso no saben con quien están hablando?

-Con un par de mocosos impertinentes y más les vale no meterse en esto, soltó el otro hombre

-Eres un bastardo ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi prima?

Neil estaba furioso, su cara se transformó y cuando se le iba abalanzar sobre ese hombre armado se escuchó la voz de Albert

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quienes se creen ustedes para amenazar a mis sobrinos con armas dentro de mi casa?

Al escuchar la voz de Albert me levante y lo abracé llorando

-Arthur Albert, fue lo único que conseguí decir

-¿Qué diantres sucede aquí?

Grito Albert, la expresión de su cara era terrible, Nunca le vi así

-Bajen sus armas en este momento, grito mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, y a un movimiento de su mano aparecieron más de 10 hombres armados

-Bajen sus armas sino quieren que ordene que disparen

-Tenemos orden de no dejar salir a ninguna chica sola, de esta residencia, soltó uno de los sujetos confrontado al patriarcal de los Andrew

-Yo no he dado ninguna orden, Guillermo ve por George y por el jefe de la Guardia y que vengan más hombres

-Enseguida Sir. William contesto el hombre

-Al escuchar como le llamaron los sujetos bajaron sus armas

-Lo siento Sir. William, tenemos ordenes de detener a cualquier joven que intente salir de la propiedad, no sabíamos que estos jóvenes eran sus sobrinos

-¿Y se puede saber de donde vino esa orden?

-Del Duque Wladimir contesto el hombre mientras guardaba su arma

-¿Y quien se cree ese sujeto para dar tal orden en mi propiedad?

-Retirenles las armas y llévense a estos hombres, hasta que esté asunto se aclare, tomando mi barbilla levanto mi rostro y con preocupación me pregunta

-¿Pequeña estas bien? ¿acaso te lastimaron?

-No, Arthur esta lastimado le pagaron muy fuente, tenemos que revisarlo

-Si, ya lo vamos atender, vamos a las casa

-Vamos llevenlo con cuidado cuidado por el área de servicio, no quiero un escándalo

-Vamos chicos regresen a la fiesta, traten de tranquilizarse y no comenten lo sucedido

-¿Crees que puedes atenderlo pequeña?

-Si, pero luego necesito decirte algo importante Albert

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que atenderlo, Me contestó empezando a caminar aún abrasandome

Afortunadamente Arthur solo esta desmayado por del golpe que le propinó aquél sujeto con el arma, cuando reaccionó pude respirar aliviada y no pude evitar llorar

-Arthur me asuste cuando te vi caer al suelo

-Señorita Candy, gracias por defenderme, escuché todo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, hasta que ya no sentí nada, le debo la vida y con mi vida la cuidaré desde ahora

-No Arthur, sabes que eres parte de esta familia

-Arthur ¿como que le debes tú vida, que rayos sucedió allá afuera?

-Esos sujetos me bajaron del coche a la fuerza, y cuando quisieron forzar a la señorita Annie bajar intente detenerlos, pero sacaron sus armas y me superaron en número

Tan Sólo imaginar que le pusieron las manos encima a Cady su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus ojos azul cielo se transformaron y su irá se reflejaba en ellos

-¿Candy te pusieron las manos encima?

-No, bueno solo me empujó

-¿Cómo que te empujó? Grito enardecido Albert y se dirigió a la puerta

-Albert espera por favor le pedí y en seco se para en la puerta

-Ahora no Candy, ahora no, Sentí miedo, nunca lo vi así, ya estaba detrás de él y lo abracé por la espada pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura

-Albert no me dejes sola te necesito, le dije con voz baja para que el me escuchará

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL

Así abrazada a él me quede, el permaneció inmóvil, yo podía sentir su respiración agitada, que poco a poco se fue normalizando, con suavidad separo mis manos y con toda calma camino sin soltarme

-No se que haría si alguien te hace daño, soy capaz de matar a quien te lastime

-Albert no digas eso, no me gusta verte así, lo abrace refugiándose en su pecho

-Eres muy importante para mí, pobre del que quiera lastimarte, me dijo al oído y luego me beso casi en los labios

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar en silencio, con una de mis manos entrelazada con la suya, su agarre era fuerte y no tenía intención de soltarme, ya en el gran salón busco a los chicos, hasta verlos en el mismo lugar de antes, junto a la mesa de las bebidas

-Ustedes dos me sacan a las chicas de acá, ese Wladimir no me da buena espina esto fue lo último que pudo hacer, ¿como se le ocurre apostar a sus guardias en mi propiedad? No los quiero acá, menos ahora que a la tía se le ocurrió invitarlos a pasar la noche a toda esa gente, Neil y Archie muy se voltearon a vernos

-Nooo Albert yo no me quedo acá ni loca le dije preocupada, esta noche nos vamos a dormir a la casa del lago, no quiero coincidir con esa gente tan desagradable, Soffia no es desagradable pensé pero ni por ella me quedaría en esa casa

-No te preocupes pequeña, ella vino con su hermano y no de se quedara esta  
noche

-¿De verdad Albert? Estaba preocupada, ese hombre le dio un susto a Annie, con esa manera tan fea e indecorosa de ver, al escuchar esto ella se ruboriza y Archie se puso furioso

-Si tío mejor salimos de acá, dijo mi primo sin pensarlo

-Candy si no te molesta yo también les acompaño dijo Neil, la casa del lago esta muy retirada para que ustedes tres estén solos

-Más te vale venir Neil, debemos hablar los cuatro dije viéndolos a los tres, con cara de preocupación

-Luego hablaremos pequeña, me contestó Albert

-A la cabaña del lago no podemos ir, la tía es capaz de mandarlos a busca Hasta allá cuando se de cuenta que no están y no quiero correr riesgos ya vimos lo que puede pasar y más aún si nos vamos los cinco, dijo Albert quien conocía muy bien cómo pensaba la tía

-¿Los cinco? Preguntamos al mismo tiempo, Albert nos vio y sonriendo comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-¿Ustedes creen que yo estoy loco? Yo no soporto estas reuniones y menos pasar toda una velada esa mujer que no se me quiere despegar

-¿Albert y entonces a donde nos vamos? Le pregunto con cara de espanto

-Podríamos ir a mi casa propuso Neil

-No, no sea que la bruja de tú hermano nos acuse dijo Archie

-Yo pensé en la casa del Árbol dijo Albert, ya termino la reconstrucción y estaríamos seguros

-Tío es perfecto, gracias a Dios la ampliaste y hasta una pequeña chimenea tiene ahora

-No, no Archie estas loco, si Prendes esa chimenea nos descubren, dijo Albert si te incomoda te puedes quedar

-A no, Archie no se queda para el brindis Albert, dijo Annie arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué estas loco tío? Ustedes no me dejan, más bien yo no me quedo

-Bueno ya basta por favor, ustedes cuatro salgan al jardín y disimulan, cerciorarse que nadie los siga, En cuanto pueda lleven a las chicas y se regresan, ustedes dos suban la escalinata y no hagan ruido ¿ok? Luego ustedes llevarán las provisiones

-ok tío así será con testo Neil

-Neil por Dios no me digas  
tío, Albert ¿Hasta cuando tengo que decírtelo?

-Lo siento es que no me acostumbro tío, perdón Albert, los cinco nos reinos y nos preparamos para ejecutar nuestro plan de huida, toda aquella situación me hizo recordar a Sters y Anthony, al ver la cara de Archie pude sentir que él pensaba y recordaba lo mismo que yo

-Bueno Señoritas, Caballeros manos la obra dijo Neil,

Cuando nos disponíamos a salir sentí que me tomaron del brazo, por instinto tome la mano de Neil con fuerza por lo que él se volteo a verme alarmado

-¿Qué sucede Candy? por favor podrías caminar?

Cuando se fijó que alguien me sostenía del brazo y no podía moverme, el rostro de Neil se transformó en cuestión de segundos

-Suéltala cobarde ¿como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima?

-Elroy me prometió que ella me acompañaría durante la Velada dijo de manera petulante Wladimir

-Me importa un comino que te dijo o te dejo decir la tía Elroy

Sin Más me vi arrastrada Hasta que llegamos al jardín, Archie y Annie nos seguían sin decir media palabra, al llegar al umbral de la puerta pudimos ver como aquel sujeto trataba de llegar hasta la tía

-Es ahora o nunca, vamos corran se escuchó la voz de Neil y todos salimos corriendo como niños cuando hacen una travesura, luego de cruzar el rosedal, dejamos de correr y comentamos a reír

-Neil realmente me asuste le dije, viéndolo con seriedad, mientras el estaba muerto de risas

-Candy por favor, te prometí no dejar que te sacará a bailar y realmente me moleste cuando vi que te sujeto el brazo de esa manera

-Es un chismoso, dijo Anie molesta  
\- vieron salio corriendo para acusar a Neil

-Si ja ja ja. Pobre tipo, no sabe con quien se mete, mejor apresuramos el paso no sea que manden a alguien a buscarnos, así nos encaminamos la casa del árbol

-Neil no creo que sea conveniente regresar, quizás no podíamos escabullirnos si regresamos

-Si, también está pensando en eso, diantres por culpa de ese tipo tan desagradable dijo Neil

-¿Candy crees que Albert se moleste? Pregunta Annie

-No Annie no creo, seguro la tía pega el grito al cielo, mejor no regresen yo le explico a Albert y le digo que fue mi decisión

Al llegar a la casa del árbol Archie tomo una soga que estaba medio sujeta al tronco y tiro de ella para que cayera la escalerilla, haciendo una reverencia dijo

-Las damas primero, al escucharlo Neil le solo un golpe

-Auchh ¿por qué me golpeas?

-Cómo crees que van a subir primero, acaso no ves que andas en vestidos?

Archie pasándose una mano por el cabello muy apenado subió la escalerilla hasta la casita

-Traten de subir rápido no sea que alguien venga, yo me volteo por si llega alguien

-Si Neil, así es mejor Annie de prisa sube rápido y luego subíre yo, antes de subir camine hasta Neil, lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo, subí tan rápido como pude detrás de mi venia él

-Ayudame Archie me pareció ver linternas moviéndose desde el portal de las rosas

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **Carolina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic**

 **Huyendo por tu Amor**

 **de Carol MacLand**

 _ **La historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

LA BUSQUEDA

\- ¿Podrías Ayudarme Archie? me pareció ver linternas moviéndose desde el portal de las rosas

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dios tan pronto! Chicas entren rápido, no puedan ninguna luz, dijo Archie en un murmullo, las dos entramos rápidamente mientras ellos subieron la escalerilla, justo entraron cuando se comenzaron a escuchar voces, que nos llamaban a gritos

\- Señorita Candy

\- Señorita Annie

\- Señor Neil

\- Señor Archie

Por lo menos eran ocho voces que se podían diferenciar, entre ellas la de George, el jardinero, el chofer, las otra no pude identificarlas, cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca, hasta que se escucharon Justo alrededor de la casa del árbol, de repente la voz de George se escuchó entre tanto grito

-El Señor William dio orden de no colocar la escalera hasta que no terminarán la remuneración, después de esto la voces se fueron alejando y pudimos verificar que ya todos esos hombres se habían ido

Los cinco estábamos pegados, ninguno quería ni moverse para no hacer ruido, temíamos ser descubiertos, así nos quedamos un rato, se escuchó la risa de Archie, luego la de Annie, la de Neil y hasta la mía

\- Dios esto es lo más divertido que hecho vivido en años, dijo Neil en medio de sus risas

\- Tenía tanto de no sentirme así, dijo Archie dejando de reír

Todos entendimos el silencio de Archie, nos sentimos en el suelo, quizás cada uno recordando las cosas qué habíamos vivió en todos estos años

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar para perder alguna luz?preguntó Annie

\- Creo que no sería prudente prender. Ninguna por ahora, contestó Archie

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, un rato después se escucharon nuevamente voces y el relinchar de los caballos, aún nos estaban buscando

\- Vamos alumbren por acá, decía Wladimir

\- No hay nada por ese lado señor, entre tantos gritos y tanto barullo, no se podían identificar las voces, por suerte este grupo no conocía de la existencia de la casa sobre el árbol, porque estaban revisando palmo a palmo el bosque, de haberlo sabido seguramente habrían subido a revisar

El silencio entre nosotros era producto del terror que sentíamos al saber que podíamos ser descubiertos, aún cuando claramente pudimos escuchar el ruido producido por los cascos de los caballos al alejarse ninguno se movió de su lugar

\- Creo que mejor nos mantenemos en silencio y sin movernos, hasta que los escuchemos pasar de regreso, mejor no encendemos ninguna luz, propuso Neil

\- Si, le apoyo Archie

\- ¿Candy será que nos escucha alguien si llega caminando? Preguntó Annie

No lo creo, este árbol es uno de los más altos y frondosos de la propiedad, el ingeniero que contrató Albert nos comentó que la persona que había construido la casa había elegido muy bien el lugar donde construirla, estamos a más de veinticinco metros de altura, al menos que gritamos no creo que nos escuchen

\- Stear, dijo Archie en un murmullo

\- ¿Archie ustedes escogieron este árbol? Preguntó Neil

-No, cuando llegamos ya esta casa estaba aquí, nosotros sólo la ocupamos, contestó Archie

\- Que extraño, siempre pensé que Stear, bueno que ustedes la habían construido, dijo Annie

\- Nosotros sólo reemplazamos las puertas y adicionados la chimenea, recuerdo que casi se enciende en llamas cuándo la utilizamos por primera vez, y el árbol no era tan alto

\- ¡Stear siempre tan ingenioso! Comente y todos comenzamos a reír

\- ¿Recuerdan cuándo construyó aquél aéreo plano? Dios Santos pensé que no la contaría de no ser por aquellos paracaídas  
ja ja ja ja ja

\- ¿Candy recuerdas cuándo probaron el cisne? En la voz de Archie se escuchaba triste y apagada

\- Si, ese día también terminamos mojados en el lago ja ja ja ja ja

\- ¿Qué Cisne? preguntaron Neil y Annie al mismo tiempo

\- Disculpame Annie

\- No te preocupes, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber, de repente en ese momento se escuchó cómo el crujir de las ramas y todos quedamos en silencio y asustados, pudimos escuchar la voz de Alber, nos llamaba casi en un susurro

\- Candy, Archie, en de se momento todos salimos corriendo, lanzamos la escalinata para que pudiera subir más rápido y sin hacer tanto ruido, apenas asomaron sus manos a la plataforma, entre los cuatro lo ayudamos a subir, inmediatamente Neil y Archie subieron la escalerilla, todos entramos juntos a nuestro pequeño refugio provisional

\- Albert se escuchó mucho movimiento, primero George con un grupo de hombres, luego llegó otro grupo sólo pude distinguir la voz de Wladimir ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Cómo imaginamos la casa del lago fue al primer lugar en dónde la tía Elroy los mando a buscar con George, no me percaté de ello hasta que el regreso y me lo dijo, al parecer luego salieron Wladimir y sus hombres, también fueron a tú casa Neil

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó él

\- Si, Eliza fue quien lo sugirió, no se que le dijo ese hombre a la tía, pero en cuanto no lo vi, me preocupe, temía que los encontraría o que ya ustedes se habrían ido por su lado, los hombres de Lady Alexandra y los. De Wladimir se unieron a la búsqueda

\- Desgraciada arpía, soltó Archie sin pensar, y Neil bajaba su mirada al suelo

\- Lo lamento Neil, fue lo único que pude decir, después de todo ella era su hermana

\- Cuándo le pregunté a la tía, el por qué de tantos hombres entrando extraños y saliendo, me contó que tú y Neil habían sacado a Candy a empujones de la casa, a los pobres casi se le salen los ojos, parecía mentira las cosas que esa anciana podía inventar para salirse con la suya

\- Ahora imagínate el embrollo en el que estoy metido por secuestrador candy, todos soltamos la risa

\- No deberías reír tanto Archie, tu eres su cómplice dijo Albert muy divertido

-Esto es lo más divertido que he podido vivir, huir como un fugitivo, cuándo Neil dijo esto todos soltamos la carcajada realmente la situación parecía ridícula, los herederos de cuatro de las mejores Familias de Chicago de nuestros tiempos, escondidos y huyendo cómo delincuentes por causa de una sola persona Elroy Andrew, era increíble estar viviendo toda esta situación, cuando ya todo en nuestras vidas estaba en calma

\- Neil gracias por ayudarnos, dijo Albert

\- Nada de gracias, les agradezco a ustedes por permitirme estar con ustedes, ahora entiendo porque siempre estaban juntos para arriba y para abajo cuándo estábamos en el San Pablo

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

PARA MI AMIGA PAULA GIMÉNEZ

Esta historia es escrita Cómo entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **UNA INFORMACIOM INESPERADA**

\- Nada de gracias, les agradezco a ustedes por permitirme estar con ustedes, ahora entiendo porque siempre estaban juntos para arriba y para abajo cuándo estábamos en el San Pablo

No, Niel en el colegio no era tanto como esto, lo más emocionante era ir al cuarto de los chicos a tomar el té en las noches, dijo la rubia muy divertida

\- ¿Qué? Yo nunca me enteré de eso, fue una poesía ver la cara de Neil en medio de las penumbras al preguntar sobre aquellas visitas nocturnas

\- ¿Annie y Patty también tomaban el té, en el cuarto de los chicos?

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja. Annie se reía muy divertida al escuchar a Neil - ¿Estas loco? Esto es lo más arriesgado que hice en toda ni vida, así pasamos un buen rato hablando y recordando lo vivido el el Real Colegio San Pablo años atrás, hasta que nuevamente escuchamos voces que poco a poco se fueron acercando, para luego disiparse al irse alejando, esperamos y buen rato y Albert se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, moviéndose en medio de la oscuridad sin ningún problema, mientras nosotros permanecimos sentados

En pocos minutos teníamos luz y estábamos más relajados, pudimos ver todas las cosas que Dorothy nos enviaba, todo estaba bien envuelto había comida, ropa, agua y algunas velas, todo lo que Albert le ordenó que acomodara para nosotros

\- ¿Albert por qué mandaste a traer todas estas cosas? Pregunté al ver ropa mía de él y de Archie

\- Neil esto es algo imprevisto, disculpa que te involucramos en todo este lío, Annie también te pido nos disculpas, todo esto hará que tengamos que viajar precipitadamente, Albert hablaba y hablaba pero ninguno entendía nada

\- ¿Albert de qué hablas? Preguntó Neil, poniendo cara de cansancio Albert sentaba nuevamente en el suelo

\- Mejor nos sentamos y les explico bien que es lo que está pasando, por favor no interrumpan hasta que les explique todo

\- Archie dentro de unos días tenía previsto hablar contigo, porque es necesario que viajamos a Europa

\- ¿Europa? ¿Y me ibas a dejar? Archie y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo

\- Chicos por favor déjeme que les cuente, hace dos semanas atrás cuándo estuve en New York, me tocó ir al puerto a chequear un problema con un embarque de una de las ensambladoras y escuche que unas personas hablaban estaban esperando un barco, en ese barco llegarían algunos soldados que se encontraban en un campo de concentración alemán, estos prisioneros de guerra habían sido dados por muertos, espere que el barco arribara a Puerto. Entre esas personas estaban dos señores mayores, una pareja que esperaban a su nieto, me pareció extraño que en todo el tiempo que estuve allí no les vi comer ni beber nada, entonces me les acerqué y comencé a conversar con ellos y les invite a comer, por ellos me enteré que el barco era de la Cruz Roja, me contaron la información que tenían era que en esos campos de concentración habían americanos, franceses, italianos e inclusive hasta algunos escoceses, todos estábamos sorprendidos

\- Albert. ¿Eso quiere... Quiere decir que mi hermano podría estar vivo? La voz de Archie era trémula y casi parecía un susurro y el rostro lleno de lágrimas

\- No lo sé Archie, yo tengo fe y le he pedido a Dios todos los días que este vivo y podamos encontrarlo, al parecer están liberándolos, es por ello que debemos ir a Escocia y tramitar desde allá los documentos de Stear ya que acá lo dieron por muerto, trate de mover mis influencias pero no pude hacer nada, desde Escocia podríamos movernos mejor y hasta solicitar ayuda de la corona, en Europa tenemos mucha más influencia que acá por los títulos nobiliarios que poseemos tú, Stear y yo, hasta la misma Candy

\- ¿Yo? Pregunté asombrada, Albert yo no sabía que los Andrew eran de la nobleza Europea

\- ¿Pequeña por qué crees que la tía se toma tantas molestias y trajo a esa gente esta noche? Me pregunto Albert

\- La verdad no tengo idea, lo que si se es que son bien desagradables, todos menos Sofía, al decir esto todos los chicos me vieron con los ojos muy abiertos y Annie y yo nos seríamos

\- Si, de no ser por ella la señora Elroy los compromete a todos ella nos aviso a tiempo, me apoyó mi amiga

\- ¿Albert cuándo partimos a Escocia? Debemos tramitar todos eso documentos lo más pronto posible, Archie estaba ansioso, preocupado y emocionado por mínima que fuese la probabilidad que existiera, él estaba dispuesto a buscar a su hermano al fin del mundo

\- Desde ese mismo día envíe un telegrama para que se iniciarán la gestión de esa documentación, explicando el porque nos era urgente, pero igual es necesario que firmamos y nuestras huellas dactilares, se notificó que partiríamos dentro de cuatro días, eso dará tiempo a que los documentos estén listos y así podemos partir lo antes posible hasta dónde están los campos de concentración, al parecer están dispersos, pero representantes de la corona ya enviaron algunos investigadores para ver si podían localizarlo, al llegar seguramente nos encontraremos con ellos, todos estábamos escuchando en total expectación, solo se escuchaba la voz de Albert en la pequeña casita, después de una pausa de unos minutos continuó

\- Candy, no tenía previsto que tu viajaras con nosotros, pero en vista de que la tía Elroy pretende fijarte un compromiso con es hombre, ni loco te dejo sola, pensaba enviarte al hogar de ponny con tus madres, pero al parecer la tía ya tiene todo calculado y bien planificado y yo prefiero que viajes con nosotros

\- ¿Albert y mi trabajo y, el hospital? Pregunté angustiada

\- Pues yo lo siento Candy, es dejar el hospital y viajar con nosotros o que la tía Elroy te obligue a casarte en mi ausencia, de igual manera tendrás que dejar el hospital, es ta en tus manos elegir, me veía con el semblante endurecido, ya varias veces me había invitado a viajar con él y yo decline sus invitaciones por mi trabajo, baje la mirada apenada al ver como sus facciones se habían endurecido, estaba avergonzada el siempre pensaba primero en mi y yo... yo no podía dejar de pensar que él solo me veía como a una niña que debía ser cuidada ¿hasta cuándo se daría cuenta que yo ya soy una mujer? Durante unos minutos pensé que debía responder

\- Pues viajo con ustedes, yo no me quedo con la tía si las cosas son así como tú dices Albert

Albert suspiro y pude ver su rostro relajarse poco a poco, me tomó de la mano y continuó hablando

\- Neil, lamentablemente por tu ser pariente indirecto no puedo tramitar documentos para ti, pero aún así sería de mucha ayuda si viajeras con nosotros y nos apoyas

\- No te preocupes Albert, claro que les voy acompañar para apoyarlos en lo que pueda, la tía seguro hará una cacería de brujas por esto que hicimos, si realmente quiere casarnos ella moverá cielo y tierra para tratar de obligarnos, en Europa no tendrá ninguna autoridad sobre mi, Neil se veía tranquilo al decir esto, que feliz me hacía ver que realmente había cambiado

\- En eso mismo estaba pensando Neil, no es justo que te quedes afrontando todo este lío tu sólo, y menos con tu hermana metiéndole a la tía ideas en la cabeza, todos estábamos atentos a lo que estaba por decir Albert pero simplemente se quedó en silencio como sopesando si decir o no lo que sabía

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

PARA MI AMIGA PAULA GIMÉNEZ

Esta historia es escrita Cómo entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ULTIMAMDO DETALLES**

\- Albert cuéntanos, dijo Annie muriendo de curiosidad

\- ¿Qué cosas le está metiendo en la que cabeza? Pregunté alarmada

\- Eliza le dijo que tu y Neil son amantes u desde hace tiempo se entienden, no se cómo logre contenerme para no ahorcarla

\- ¡Eliza! Gritaron Annie y Archie al mismo tiempo

\- Candy por favor no pienses que yo tengo algo que ver con eso, Albert tu tampoco por favor, no entiendo que gana Eliza con inventar esas cosas

-No te preocupes Neil, yo se que tu no tienes nada que ver, tuve que pedirle a tus padres que se retiraran y que se llevaran a Eliza, suficiente tenemos con todo esto del viaje para que ella venga a complicar más las cosas

\- Pequeña es necesario que te escondas estos cuatro días y tú también Neil, no quiero tener problemas antes del viaje, Neil sales mañana para New York, te quiero lejos de aquí

\- ¿Y nosotros nos vamos con Neil? Preguntó Annie

\- Annie yo creo que no es prudente que tu vengas, lamentablemente tu no tienes inmunidad al igual que Neil, explicó el rubio con un poco de pesar

\- Pues yo me quedo con Neil, o me voy con Patty pero yo también voy

\- Annie lo siento pero Patty ira con nosotros, ya ella está en Escocia esperándonos

\- Pero Patty tampoco tiene inmunidad refuto Annie, en ese momento Albert tenso si quijada, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado lo que había planeado con Patricia, sin saber que por qué, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

\- Si la tiene, para efectos legales Patty es la esposa de Stear

Todos estábamos asombrados y con la boca abierta, ninguno podía hacer nada, ¿su esposa? Pensé

\- Pero si ellos no están cansados Albert, continuó Annie insistiendo para que la incluyeran en El viaje

\- El padre de Patty accedió a firmar los papeles de matrimonio en Escocia, por eso es que ellos ya están allá

\- Entonces yo podría casarme con Archie, de inmediato dijo Annie

\- Anny por favor aun eres menor de edad, tu padre tendría que firmar y el esta de viaje, no compliques más esto por favor

\- Albert, papá esta en Francia, podríamos mandar un telegrama y pedirle que viaje a Escocia, el llegaría más rápido que nosotros y no tendría inconveniente en ayudarte, seguro no se opondrá a que nos casemos así, por favor Albert, Annie suplicaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Archie en este caso la decisión es tuya

Todas las miradas se pasaron en Archie, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada

\- Pues por mi mejor, eso si Anny te olvides de fiesta si nos casamos en Escocia y todas esas cosas, Annie sin más se abrazó a su novio y le besaba toda la cara feliz

\- Archie yo te amo no me importa fiesta, ni viaje ni nada, solo quiero estar contigo y apoyarte, yo también quiero a Stear y a Patty y los quiero apoyar

\- Ya estaba por amanecer cuándo Albert término de hablar con Archie, Neil y Annie yo sólo los observe, parecía irreal todo aquello

Annie y Archie casándose, Patty y Stear se iban a casar, Neil viajando para con nosotros para apoyarnos Patty casada con Stear ¿sin saber si lo encontramos? Yo prácticamente huyendo escudándome de Albert, para evitar que me casaran con aquel hombre tan repulsivo, de repente me sentí asfixiada, sentía que me faltaba el aire y poco a poco fui sintiendo que caía en un vacío y perdí la conciencia, no se cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente, cuando abril los ojos vi a Albert junto a mi, abrazándome angustiado, sentía como sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

\- Hey no le pagues completo al que remodelo la casita, el techo tiene goteras, Albert me abrazó con más fuerza, tanto que no podía respirar, como pude lo aparte un poco o para verlo a la cara y poder tranquilizarlo

\- Albert amor, no me dejas respirar, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que dije me lleve las manos a la boca, de inmediato me aparto de su cuerpo y viéndome fijamente a los ojos me preguntó

\- ¿Candy como me dijiste? Me preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos

\- Albert amor, ni me dejas respirar, es que. Me estas apretando muy fuerte, apenas mi voz parecía un murmullo

\- Ya lo se princesa disculpa, estaba preocupado tenias mucho tiempo desmayada, ya estaba pensando como bajar para llevarte a la casa y llamar a un médico

\- No ¿Estas loco? Si me llevas a la casa la tía abuela no me deja salir y me casa, Neil y Archie los escucharon hablar y se asomaron para ver que sucedía

-¿Qué pasó, que hace Candy en el suelo Albert? Dijo Albert asustado

\- Por Dios Candy que susto tan grande nos diste, si te sientes mal cancelamos todo, nos escondidos todos juntos Annie, Neil y yo nos vamos contigo y tío tu vas solo por mi hermano

\- Por Dios Neil, primero te quedas tu que yo, le conteste y le saque la lengua mientras me abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas a Albert

\- Lo dicho primero los dejo a ustedes dos que a mi pequeña, les dijo el rubio aferrándose a mi cuerpo

\- ¿Tu Princesa Albert? Pero no hace ni cinco minutos era tu pequeña tío, le contestó Archie soltando la risa junto con Neil

\- Por fin la casa se te va encaminando tío, dijo Neil abrazando a Archie muerto de risas, con el ruido y las risas Annie que estaba dormida se despertó asustada

\- Candy, Candy la abrazo llorando, corrió hasta su amiga que aún estaba en el suelo

\- Ya Annie Tranquila, estoy bien, por favor

\- Que susto nos diste ¿Qué te paso? Preguntó el rubio, Annie está prácticamente encima de la rubia

\- Annie por favor déjala respirar por favor, dijo Neil fastidiado con la actitud de la morena, tanto drama que hacía cuándo ni tan siquiera despertó, algunas veces realmente era un fastidio como lloraba

\- Ya, por favor tranquilos ¿Albert como vamos hacer para salir de acá? Me da terror encontrarme con la tía y esa gente ¿por cierto qué tanto le sonreías a esa mujer?

\- Esoooo, gritaron Anny, Archie y Neil en Coro

\- Oh, Oh estoy viendo un matrimonio fallido y otro que no va en este viaje, dijo el rubio muy serio

\- Nooo Albert, no pueden dejarnos, gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

\- Candy dile que no nos deje por favor, podio Annie

Lentamente levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos llenos de un brillo que nunca antes vi

\- Albert no puedes dejarnos a merced de la tía abuela por favor decía Archie asustado

\- Ustedes están en veremos, mi princesa tu no te preocupes que yo no te voy a dejar, ni de chiste ahora menos que nunca, Albert me guiaba el ojo discretamente y al entender le seguí la corriente

\- Lo siento chicos, este es un sálvese quien pueda, ya escucharon el jefe del Clan, el mismísimo tío abuelo William ya habló, por unos minutos pude contener mi risa

\- ja ja ja ja, Albert y yo soltamos la risa, la cara de los chicos era de total asombro

\- Esta bien, ya dejemos los jueguitos y bromas, necesitamos ver como nos trasladamos a Chicago, necesitamos un transporte, resolver lo del equipaje

\- Por eso ni se preocupen yo envíe, a tu chófer y al mío para que dejaran nuestro equipaje y transporte escondidos en el bosque, para poder irnos

\- Eso estaba muy bien pequeña, con eso se facilita todo, ya que anoche se decidió que todos viajaremos, Annie necesito que busques tus documentos, debemos partir hoy mismo a New York, Alberto estaba tratando de organizar lo que necesitaríamos

\- Mis documentos están en mi casa dijo Annie enseguida  
\- Archie podrías hacerte el loco e ir con Annie a su casa y...

\- Noo, no digas eso ni jugando tío, yo no voy a correr ningún riesgo, vamos juntos total es solo ir por sus documentos

\- Es verdad Albert, apoye al pobre Archie que estaba renuente a ir a la misión ni amarrado

\- Necesito saber hasta cuando esos moscos estarán instalados con la tía Elroy, así sabremos a que atenernos

\- Alberto yo no tengo mis documentos, dijo Neil contrariado

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¡SI QUIERO!**

-Necesito que Annie busque sus documentos ¿en donde están Annie?

-En mi casa Albert, papá tramito un permiso para que pudiera viajar con ustedes de ser necesario por las vacaciones, Annie levantaba los hombros como si cualquier cosa, últimamente pasaba más tiempo con los Andrew que con ellos.

-Entonces tu ve a cambiarte de ropa, que Archie te acompañe, si de casualidad los ven, se hacen los locos y se desentienden de todo, hagan como que están preocupados y van a buscar a Candy , hoy mismo debemos partir New york, no traigas equipaje Annie, solo van por los documentos, no hagan nada que llame la atención o levante sospechas.

-Yo tengo los documentos de Archie, Neil, Candy y los míos en la oficina, ya son las cuatro y es mejor que descansemos unas horas, antes de que amanezca, Candy, tu Annie y Archie se va a instalar en un hotel al llegar a Chicago, mientras Neil y yo nos vamos a las oficinas, dependiendo de como estén las cosas veremos si podemos abordar un tren directo a New York.

-¿Albert por qué tu tienes en tu poder nuestros documentos? pregunto Archie.

-Después de lo de Stear, de la amenazas de Neil de ir a la guerra como voluntario, y de los espectaculares escapes de cierto miembro de la familia, no me a quedado de otra que retener los documentos de todos y dejarlos bien resguardados en las caja fuerte, no es mi intensión perderles de vista nuevamente.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo a solas por favor, ustedes descansen, el día de hoy estará muy complicado, solo pude asentir con la cabeza , algo extraño estaba a punto de suceder estaba segura de ello.

-Necesito explicarte algo pequeña, la cara de Albert se puso seria y realmente me asuste, no me gusta cuando tiene esa expresión en su rostro.

-Explícame lo que sea, yo podre entender, lo prometo Albert.

Realmente me estaba matando la preocupación y la curiosidad, Albert suspiro profundamente tratando de organizar sus ideas y ver como explicarle a la rubia lo que había acordado hacer, y lo que les esperaba en el viejo continente, lo menos quería era causarle un dolor, o provocar que ella hiciera una locura y escapara despavorida nuevamente.

-Esto es complicado Candy sera complicado viajar con mujeres solteras, es por eso que lo más conveniente es el matrimonio de Annie y Archie, aunque tu eres una Andrew es un riesgo para ti.

-¿Entonces Albert no podre ir con ustedes? ¿ me van a sola? ¿si por mala suerte ese hombre nos alcanza e insiste? me sentía frustrada, molesta, decepcionada y sobre todo impotente al escuchar esto.

-Lo ideal sería que estuvieras casada Candy, pero puedes quedarte con Neil, no seria en Escocia por evitar al tipejo ese , podría ser en Francia.

-No es justo,entonces no podre ir Albert, no es justo, todo aquello era injusto para mi, y comencé a llorar.

-Ya princesa tranquila, no te voy a obligar a casarte, no llores a demás no permitiría que te sacrificarás en un matrimonio sin amor, ya no llores pequeña nunca he soportado verte llorar.

-Entonces podrías solucionarlo ¿podrías casarte conmigo? aquellas palabras lo quejaron en una pieza, en toda mi vida nadie me cuido como él, así que seria de lo más normal que nos casáramos.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices princesa? contesto él con melancolía.

-¿Tan desagradable te parezco Albert? conteste indignada apunto de iniciar en una pelea.

-¿Sabes lo que significaría eso Candy? eso no tendría vuelta de o hoja, ya sabes lo que se espera de mi, si te casaras conmigo, serias presa de este apellido, estarías atada a mil obligaciones de por vida, perderías tu libertad, piénsalo bien, es mejor que te quedes con Neil, él te va a proteger.

Por un minuto guardé silencio, tenia que pensar rápido, tenía que converserlo de que me llevara con ellos, no podía ni quería alejarme de él, por nada ni por nadie, mis lágrimas ya habían corrido el maquillaje de mis ojos, tan sumida estaba tratando de argumentar razones que no escuche parte de lo que Albert me decía.

-Ya princesa, si no quieres no te voy a obligar a que te cases conmigo, ya no llores más por favor.

¿Qué? ¿casarse conmigo? Enseguida levante mi rostro y para ver si estaba soñando, pero no el me veía con tristeza.

-Albert tu quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si, pero entiendo tu reacción, no te preocupes, no voy a obligarte a nada, ya veré la manera de dejarte en un lugar seguro, bien sea en Escocia, Londres o Francia.

-No, Albert yo quiero estar contigo, no quiero ir y no hacer nada, y sentirme como una inútil.

-No voy a permitir que te sacrifiques si no quieres, pensé que decías enserio eso de casarnos, además ese no es motivo para casarnos, él se dio la vuelta ese brillo que minutos antes vi en sus ojos poco a poco se fue apagando, lo tenia en frente, pidiéndome que me casará con él y yo... Yo sólo lo veía como tonta, mientras él entristecía ¿motivo? Si ese no era el motivo entonces ¿cuál era? ¿por qué me pidió matrimonio?

-Albert ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo por el nos casariamos?

Él seguía de espalda sin contestar mi pregunta, hasta que por fin lo escuche hablar.

-Candy, porque te quiero, pero entiendo que tu solo lo dijiste en un arrebato, no te preocupes esta bien.

Sin pensar en nada lo abrace desde atrás, él sin decir nada se volteó y me abrazo, así permanecimos un rato, era un sueño sentir el calor de sus brazos, su olor, que tonta soy si yo lo amo tanto ¿por qué no?

-Mejor vamos a dentro Candy, no sea que por mala suerte alguien nos vea y todo el plan se nos venga a bajo.

Aún que él decía aquello no soltaba su agarre, que feo sentí cuando dejó de abrazarme, sentí que me dolía el alma verlo entrar a la casa del árbol, me apresure para darle alcance y tome su mano para detener su andar.

-Si, si me quiero casar contigo.

-¿Estas segura? Su cara era una mezcla de alivio, alegría y emoción, casi como la cara que ponen los niños del hogar la mañana del día de Navidad al abrír sus obsequios, me lleno de ternura verle así.

-Si, le conteste sin dar espacio a la duda.

-Candy este matrimonio no será un juego, si te casas conmigo no podremos disolver luego el matrimonio, debes pesar las cosas muy bien antes de aceptar, no me contestes ahora, piénsalo y antes de partir partamos a New York, me comunicas la decisión que haz tomado

-Albert no necesito esperar ni pensar nada.

-No me respondas ahora ¿si? Lentamente se inclino hacia mi y rozó mis labios con los suyos, aquella breve caricia hizo de un estremecimiento recorrerá todo mi cuerpo, ya casi amanecía y el tiempo pareció detenerse ante nosotros, sin decir palabra alguna caminamos hacia el interior de aquella casi y entramos para encontrar a mi amiga y mis primos rendidos de lo cansado que estaban, nos sentimos sobre un par de cojines que estaban en el piso juntos sin soltar nuestras manos, él siempre protector me abrazó y me apoyo sobre su pecho para luego recostarse llevándome con el abrazada para que pudiera descansar unas horas.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

UNA AVENTURA PARA TODOS

Ya la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la pequeña casa, un ruido proveniente del exterior hizo que nos despetaramos sobresaltados, con cuidado de no hacer ruido Albert se levantó para ver de donde provenía el sonido.

-George ¿Qué sucede? Aun es muy temprano para que andes merodeando por acá, el pobre hombre dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Albert ¿Quién diría que George era de esos que se asustaban?

-William ¿ Qué haces tu aquí? En su voz se notaba la molestia que le causaba verlo allí con nosotros o eso pensaba yo.

-¿Cómo que hago? Estoy con los chicos ¿Qué rayos te sucede George?

-William Neil y Candy deben partir de inmediatamente tu tía dijo que si no los encuentra para hoy antes del medio día dará aviso a la policía, le dije que tu estabas muy molesto y fuiste a buscarlos personalmente a la casa de los Leagan, si los encuentra la casa con Neil o la casa con el hombre ese.

-Mi tía perdió la cabeza, después que todo esto pase, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-Ese hombre dijo que no le importaba la actitud de la señorita Candy, que después de casados él le pondría un correctivo.

-¿Qué? La voz de Candy hizo que ambos hombres se voltearan a verla.

-Tuve el atrevimiento de enviar uno de los vagones familiares a Miami y otro a Florida, compré boletos para Neil, la señorita Candy y Archie para las once de la mañana con destino a New York.

Todos guardamos silencio, toda aquélla información era una locura.

Neil estaba espantado, Annie y Archie abrazados se veían sin pronunciar palabra, Albert y yo preocupados y George simplemente se veía molesto.

Bajamos lo más rápido posible, caminamos hasta el auto de George y de inmediato Neil se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, creo que no quería ser mal tercio, Archie y Annie subieron primero y ya solo quedaba lugar para uno atrás, Albert subió para luego sentarme en su regazo sin más, cerró la puerta y le ordenó a George que arrancara.

-¿William qué crees que estas haciendo? El moreno trataba de controlarse.

\- Tu conduce y no preguntes, sacanos de aquí ahora mismo, el rostro de mi príncipe estaba serio, creo que nunca lo había visto hablarle de esa forma a ninguno de sus empleados mucho menos a George.

Al cambiar de autos ninguno dijo nada, Neil decido ir con los chicos, realmente la expresión del rostro de Albert daba un poco de miedo, desde ese momento y hasta que llegamos a la casa de Annie ni él ni yo dijo una sola palabra.

Annie entro con cuidado a su casa y pocos minutos después salia levantando sus documentos, me causó gracia la expresión de satisfacción que hizo, creo que realmente creyó que había echo una gran proeza, enseguida continuamos nuestra marcha hacia las oficina en Chicago, durante el trayecto Albert no dejaba de tomar mi mano y abrazarme, george se limitaba a ver por el retrovisor sin decir nada.

Llegamos tan temprano a las oficinas del consorcio que aun no había llegando ningún empleado, cosa que les venia como anillo al dedo, mientras menos gente nos viera mejor para nosotros.

Juntos subimos a la oficina de Albert, vaya que aquel lugar era amplio y lujoso, aunque extraño era la primera vez que los chicos y yo entrábamos a ese edificio que pertenesia a la familia.

George se limitaba a observar como Albert tomaba los documentos de Archie, Neil, los míos y los de él, el pobre no tenia la menor idea de que ya todos estabas al tanto del motivo de aquel repentino viaje y mucho menos que todos nos embarcaríamos en esa aventura, finalmente partimos con rumbo a la estación de trenes, llegamos tan sólo a cinco minutos de la hora de partir.

-George compra boletos para Anne y para mí, si consigues dos vagones privados seria mucho mejor,no quiero que nadie nos vea, apresúrate por favor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el buen George regresaba hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-William, acá están los boletos, solo pude conseguir un vagón,deben subir pronto porque el tren esta por partir, los boletos del barco tendrán que retirarlos en la oficina el puerto,mandare un telegrama para que todo este listo cuando lleguen a New York, como siempre todo lo harán con discreción.

-George necesito que trates en los posible de adelantar el viaje, no quiero correr riesgos, envía un telegrama al padre de Annie y dale la información del día en el que llegaremos y los datos del barco, que se comunique conmigo a la brevedad posible después que estemos en alta mar.

-William todo esto es una locura ¿Cómo se van todos de esta manera? Todo esto es una imprudencia.

-George disculpame por hablarte de esa manera, en cuanto lleguemos a New York te mando un telegrama, trata de contener la situación acá hasta que sarpemos y mantenme informado.

-George, por favor confía en nodotros, todo estará bien dijo Archie con seguridad.

Ya no dio tiempo de nada, el silbato del tren sonaba y todos nos apresuramos a correr, me sentí extraña al dejar a George solo en aquella plataforma, sin pensarlo regrese sobre mis pasos para abrazar aquel hombre que en tanta ocasiones me había apoyado y aconsejado.

-No te preocupes ahora yo lo cuidare por ti, le dije mientras aun le abrazaba y el como respuesta me dio una sonrisa, algo definitivamente poco visto en George que siempre se veía serio e imperturbable

-Gracias Señorita, estaré contando con eso, no pude más que sonreír, definitivamente él siempre estaría preocupado por Albert .

Una vez más se escuchaba el agudo sonido del silbato romper el silencioso en señal de la inminente partida de nuestro tren, corrí como una niña a los brazos de mi príncipe.

En ese momento un periodista que nos observaba desde lejos, logro sacar algunas fotografías de Albert y de nosotros que para ese momento eramos casi desconocidos, ante cualquier persona pasaríamos como un simple grupo de jóvenes viajando juntos, pero la presencia de Albert era demasiado notoria.

El tren se detuvo en cada estación, parecía que no llegaríamos nunca a nuestro destino, el viaje fue largo y agotador,al llegar tomamos dos autos de alquiler y fuimos al Hotel Royal, este era uno de los tantos Hoteles en donde la familia tenia acciones,sin demora al llegar nos asignaron una suite a la que subimos de inmediato para no ser vistos, hasta ese momento chicos parecía no haberse dado cuenta de todo el equipaje que Anne y yo habíamos empacado, él único que no traía equipaje era el obre Neil.

-Albert necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme, ya tengo más de veinticuatro horas con la misma ropa, Archie que siempre cuidaba de su apariencia hacia un gesto bastante chistoso con su cara mostrado su frustración por aquello.

\- No te preocupes mi amor empatamos suficiente ropa tuya y de Albert, Annie abrazaba a mi primo y le sonreía con coquetería.

-¡Que bien! Es realmente desagradable estar tanto tiempo sin ducharse, de nueva cuenta Archie se quejaba haciendo que Albert negará con la cabeza.

-Archie ya cállate, de quejarte, yodos estamos iguales, todos estamos cansados y pegostosos le revatio Neil molesto.

-Neil tienes razón Archie, Puedes quedarte si estas tan incomodo, la respuesta de Albert nos dejó a todos pasmados, la actitud de Archie realmente nos tenía a todos molestos, bueno a todos menos a Annie.

-Después que me comunique con George y sepa cuándo y a qué hora partimos veremos si podemos ir por algo de ropa para ti Neil, mientras tanto puedes utilizar algo de la mía si no te incomoda.

Annie y yo permanecemos en silencio,ya era suficiente con la molestia que sentía Albert en ese momento para nosotras intervenir, sobre todo sabiendo el temperamento de Neil, que a pesar de su cambio aún en algunas oportunidades salia a relucir ese espiritu contencioso que día con día estaba aprendiendo a dominar.

Un incomodo silencio reinó hasta que finalmente llego el elevador, el ambiente entre los chicos estaba tenso, al sslir del elevador el botones nos guió a lo que serian nuestras habitaciones, era una suite inmensa, con una sala de estar muy acogedora, un comedor elegante y tres amplias habitaciones.

-Señor Andrew su equipaje lo subirán en un momento, si necesitan algo estamos a sus ordenes las veinticuatro horas del día, estamos a su entera disposición, sin más hizo un ademán para retirarse, Albert lo debutó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-Necesito traigan comida para cinco, si tienen pastel de chocolate y tarta de melocotón, seria maravilloso ¿chicos alguno quiere otra cosa?  
Todos nos vimos y negamos con la cabeza.

-Entonces solo tráiganos una botella de vino y algún jugo para las señoritas, muchas gracias, el chico se retiró con la orden y por fin pudimos empezar a relajarnos.

Continuará ...


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

UN GRAN FAVOR

Unos minutos más tarde tocaban a nuestra puerta, uno de los botones traía nuestro equipaje.

Archie y Neil fueron directo a la que sería a su habitación, Annie y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones a descansar un poco.

-Necesito una buena ducha Candy, imagino que tu también, Annie nunca va a cambiar, me veía con ojos suplicantes y una vez más yo accedí a esa petición que me hacía sin palabras.

-Adelante tú Annie, yo necesito hablar con Albert, de todas maneras en la habitación solo hay una ducha.

-Eres una ángel Candy, ela casi corre hacia la habitación.

-Annie las maletas aún estan acá, no pude evitar sonreír ante su actitud.

-¡Pero yo no traje nada de bropa Candy!

Solo en ese momento ella cayó en cuenta de aquél detalle.

-Lo sé, seguro mí ropa te queda algo desahogada pero mañana ya resolveremos eso, Annie me sonríe nuevamente como cuando eramos niñas y eso me hace recordar nuestra infancia en el hogar.

-Me doy una ducha rápida para que luego lo hagas tu, no tardo Candy lo prometo, tomando una de las maletas corrió a ducharse.

Apenas Annie se fue corrí hasta dónde estaba él, estuvimos tan cerca y tan lejos durante todo el viaje que necesitaba tenerlo solo para mi por unos pocos minutos.

-Albert, por favor necesito hablar contigo ¿Podría ser ahora?

-Si princesa dime.

-¿Albert tú aún quieres?

-¿Aún quiero qué? Él me veía sin entender mi pregunta.

-Albert tu sabes a que me refiero, sentir como si mis mejillas se insendiaban.

-Me encanta como te ruborizas, te ves tan hermosa, me encanta también como arrugas la nariz cuando te molestas, era increíble que él pudiera notar que estaba apunto de molestarme, me conoce también que algunas veces me asusta.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos pequeña, sonriente me guió a uno de los sofás y allí nos sentamos, ninguno decía nada, hasta que tome aire y hable decidida.

-¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo o no?

-Candy, no es si yo quiero o no quiero, es si tu estas dispuesta a casarte conmigo.

-Claro que estoy dispuesta hacerlo.

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien? ¿Sabes lo que implica todo esto? ¿Estas consciente que luego no podremos separarnos?

-Si lo sé, ya no queria ni podía separarme nuevamente de él.

-Entonces llegando a Escocia nos casaremos princesa, aún tienes tiempo de pensarlo, en ese momento me veia con intensidad, yo no supe como interpretarla su mirada.

-Ve a ducharte y prepárate para la cena ¿Si?

-Tengo que esperar que Annie termine, pero anda y refrescante tú no te preocupes.

-Princesa anda y busca tu ropa y utiliza el baño de mi habitación, solo procura no tardar mucho, necesito la ducha para relajarme.

-No importa yo espero tu también estas cansado, sin saber como mi mano ya acariciaba su dorado cabello, olvidé a los chicos, olvidé que el resto del mundo existía en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, ve yo mientras tomo algo, alguien debe esperar debe esperar que traigan la cena, yo ya ni escuchaba nada, solo podia ver sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que eran mi cielo y mi infierno.

-Solo una última cosa.

-¿Si dime? tenía curiosidad de saber que me diría, él extendió su mano y tomo la mía para besarla, poco a poco se acercó a mí y me abrazó, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, al separase de mi me beso en la frente, sentí morir entre sus brazos, esto me confundía, simple me te pense en voz alta cuando me percaté ya lo había dicho.

-Albert si nos vamos a casar en Escocia ¿Quiere decir que ya soy tu novia?

-Si preciosa eres mi novia, levante mi vista y lo besé, si lo besé, primero se sorprendió pero luego con respondió a mi beso.

-Ve a buscar tus cosas y anda a ducharte, si no, no me hare responsable de mis actos y tendremos que hacer una boda exprés en el barco, su voz se había tornado ronca y aún que trataba de sonreír, pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba igual que el mio.

-Esta bien en un momento regreso, mientras caminaba a mi habitación no pude evitar voltear a verle, no pude más que suspirar, al entrar a la recámara Annie estaba saliendo del baño, me regresé y desde la puerta pude ver que aún observaba hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Albert?

-¿Sucede algo princesa?

-Annie ya salio, puedes ir a ducharte.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

-Niel, Archie cualquiera de los dos venga acá por favor, Neil enseguida salio.

-Albert, Archie aún está en la ducha ¿Sucede algo?

-Necesito que uno decustedes dos espere que traigan la comida mientras me aseo, no me tardo mucho.

-No te preocupes yo espero, Archie se demora mas que una chica para arreglarse, quince minutos más tarde los cuatro esperábamos que saliera de la ducha, para que Neil hiciera lo propio, y se pudiera cambiar de ropa.

-Albert por favor que no me toque compartir camarote con él, Neil con toda la razón del mundo hacia aquella solicitud.

-Veremos que podemos hacer, es realmente desconsiderado de su parte tomar tanto tiempo, ve por tus cosas y utiliza el baño de la otra recámara, en ese momento tocaban a la puerta y Albert fue abrir.

El camarero traía un carrito con la comida y una buena variedad de platillos, incluido el pastel de chocolate y el de melocotones, todo se veía delicioso y olía exquisito.

-Buen provecho, que tengan buenas noches, antes de retirase Albert le dio una buena propina al muchacho.

-Muchas gracias, disculpe la molestia ¿será posible que alguien venga a despertarnos a las siete?

-Por si puesto señor Andrew, yo personalmente lo haré ¿Desea que les traiga el desayuno a esa hora?

-Se lo agradecería, que tenga buenas noches, el hombre se retiró y aunque moríamos de hambre esperaríamos por los chicos.

-Por favor tomen asiento, Albert nos escolto hasta el pequeño comedor en donde habían dispuesto toda la comida, pronto Neil nos hizo compañía, ya había pasado un buen rato cuando albert nos indicaba que comensaramos a cenar, estaba iniciando muy mal nuestro viaje.

Ya casi terminabamos nuestros alimentos cuando por fin mi flamante primo hacía acto de presencia.

El semblante de Albert estaba aparentemente sereno, pero yo podía notar como su mandíbula estaba un poco tensa, si algo le molestaba a mi príncipe era la falta de desconsideración.

-¿Por qué no me esperaron? La voz de Archie hizo que todos nos voltearamos.

-Por favor, ya siéntate a comer ¿acaso no ves cuánto te demoraste? Es increíble lo desconsiderado que eres, realmente Albert estaba molesto, cuando Archie fue a protestar pudo ver que Neil ya se había cambiado de ropa y no dijo nada, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer en silencio.

-Lo lamento mucho, no me dí cuenta que me demore tanto, lo siento mucho Neil.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Annie y a Candy, todos estamos igual de casados que tú, mi pobre primo no sabia en donde meter la cara de la vergüenza que le dio el haber generado aquella situación y más cuándo ya le había dicho Albert que si quería se quedara.

-Lo siento mucho, ruego me disculpenntodos por favor.

-No te preocupes la próxima vez yo voy primero, Neil trato de romper aquel momento tan tenso en la mesa.

-Yo me retiro a descansar realmente estoy agotado, Albert, Archie, chicas,con su permiso, Neil fue el primero en retirarse.

-También me retiro, Annie me acompañas, yo también estaba cansada y podía sentir como mis párpados se hacian más pesados.

-No, Yo me quedo acompañando a Archie para que no coma solo.

-Buen provecho Archie, mañana tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Annie que tengas buena noche, te acompaño a tu habitación Candy, Albert extendiendo su mano hacia mí me ayudó a levantarme de mi asiento, como siempre me acompañó a mi habitación y se despidió de mi dándome un beso en los labios.

-Trata de descansar, mañana debemos prepararnos para embarcarnos, tendremos un día bastante ajetreado.

-Si, fue lo único que logre articular, estaba flotando en el aire después de recibir aquél beso.

Una vez en mi cama no pude si no suspirar acariciando mis labios, me había besado, él me beso.

Comencé a reír como una tonta, la tía abuela sin saber me estaba ayudando y el solo imaginar su cara cuando le den la noticia de nuestro matrimonio, hacia que los malos momentos vividos durante la fiesta de navidad valieran totalmente la pena.

Quería ver la cara de Eliza y su madre cuando se dieran cuenta que al querer causarnos un daño nos hacían un enorme favor a todos, bueno a casi todos, Archie y Annie pronto contraerán matrimonio y yo... Yo seré feliz con mi príncipe.

Continuará ...


End file.
